


In the Dog House

by whatever55



Series: Rewriting Their Past [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: Garcia wants to surprise Lucy but makes an error in judgment.  A big error.





	In the Dog House

“Garcia Flynn! I am going to murder you!” Lucy shrieked sending Iris wailing in her crib. She got out of bed glaring at Flynn who was holding the blanket that had been covering her. She picked Iris up, cuddling her close. “There, there I won’t really kill your daddy but he should know better than to take away my blanket in this freezing bunker. You stay nice and warm with multiple ones,” she rocked Iris back and forth trying to calm her. Iris wasn’t having it at all.

The door to their tiny room opened and Jiya came in, rubbing her eye to clear sleep from it. She took one look at the scene and quickly figured out what happened. She plucked Iris from Lucy’s arms and cooed to the baby girl. “You can come spend the night with Aunt Jiya and Uncle Rufus while Mommy kills Daddy. We can have a Star Wars Marathon!” Iris had been here for three months now and she was a bright ray in a gloomy bunker. Jiya and Rufus were determined to convert her early into a geek.

Jiya shut the door behind her still mumbling reassurances to Iris, who was finally starting to calm.

When the door was shut again Lucy was glaring at Flynn with her arms crossed over her chest. “So help me Flynn, you better have a good reason for taking away my blanket!”

Flynn winced. He was only Flynn now when he was in trouble. He raised his arms in a placating motion. “Sorry, but I have a situation I need your help with.”

“And it couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour?” Lucy asked. “Or you couldn’t at least wake me up nicely?”

Flynn shook his head opening the door and walking out. “It’s important,” he told her.

Lucy followed him to a room that they used for storage and he opened the door to reveal Amy sitting there. Lucy squealed excited and then realized that Amy was tied up and her mouth was covered with duct tape. Amy was glaring daggers at the man that was trying and failing to hide behind her. Lucy turned to glare at him too.

“What did you do?”

“Well I went to save her from being written out of the timeline by going to collect her just after you left on that first mission since it would be dark and she should still be in the timeline. I swiped your key. I guess I should have rethought that plan a bit since your sister is lethal with a baseball bat. You could have warned me about that” he told her, wincing in memory of get wacked with the bat as he was trying to explain. “I finally got the bat from her and so she started punching and kicking me. I didn’t want to hurt her so that is where the rope came in, but then she started screaming and so the duct tape found a use,” he shrugged, a bit embarrassed that the plan didn’t work at all as he expected and rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy pulled him down by the front of his shirt. He shut his eyes waiting for the slap for tying up her sister because he knew if someone tied up any of his family, even with good intentions, he would at the very least slap them. The slap never came. Instead Lucy gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She pulled back quickly, but he couldn’t stop the goofy grin from appearing on his face. “Thank you,” she told him. “But you are still sleeping on the couch for tying up my sister.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” He mock saluted her, turning to leave the room so Lucy could untie her sister without him being in the line of fire. He could live with being stuck on the couch for a while. Sooner rather than later Lucy would want her human furnace back since this safe haven was as cold as the last.

Garcia settled on the couch and shut his eyes to relax. He opened them when he heard steps and watched Lucy and Amy giggle as they walked arm in arm back to their bedroom. Garcia grinned. He was going to need to ask Lucy what Amy thought about the crib in her room tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also I am always up for requests so message me if you have one!


End file.
